Bittersweet Misconceptions
by Void Impala
Summary: [ON HOLD] Fraternal twins Violet and Jasmine's lives turn into a tornado of events, from starting a new a new school, dealing with their father's unfaithfulness, their mother's heartbreak, and their own depression, what else could make their lives worse? Well add a "Murder House" and their mother expecting a new child, well what else can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1 Episode 1 Pilot

Hello please read this because this is important. This story contains so mistakes with location, times, this like that. I am in the process of editing the story. I understand that there are mistakes. I'm fixing them so please don't comment on every little thing. I understand that there are mistakes and I know you're trying to help but it is a bit frustrating. Anyways enjoy the story.

* * *

This is an American Horror Story fanfiction.

The story will have: Explicit language, mature content, sexual references, Sexual content.

Rating may go up

This story follows the plot line of the first season to american horror story.

I will write about the other seasons as well and I will use the same character look for the future fanfiction.

Jasmine is played by Kaya Scodelario

I do not own American Horror Story or any of the original characters. I only own my OC Jasmine Harmon

I hope you enjoy

* * *

**San Francisco, 1978**

A young girl, the age of eight, with long braids, stood on the front lawn of an abandoned Victorian house that has fallen into grave disrepair. Shutters missing, paint peeling, cracks in the wood work, an ingénue turned dowager by the march of time. Suddenly, a rock whizzes by the girl's head and shatters one of the few upper story windows. The young girl, Adelaide, turns around. She spots two red-headed twin boys, the Rutger twins. They are identical, tall and lanky, with pasty skin, freckles and red hair. They both have braces. Both wear identical shirts, but Troy's shirt is red striped while Bryan's shirt is green striped. They also wear high-waist blue jeans and braces, their voices slur slightly when talking, this is very likely due to their braces. They have flashlights in their back-pockets and are swinging baseball bats.

"Hey, Troy," Bryan said, "You're a dork."

"Hey, shut up." Troy glared. He turns to Addie, "Hey, freak."

On his way to the front door, Bryan blow some kisses at Addie who stares back at him. Addie looked back at the house. She had to warn them, she had to tell them that if they enter the house they would not be coming back out.

"Excuse me." Addie started, "You are going to die in there."

The twins stop for a second they stare at her a beat.

"Shut your mouth," Troy glared," or we're gonna kick your ass!"

"We got bats." Troy said,

As they walked towards the front door Troy swung his bat at a tree. "I hate trees!" The boys enter the house.

"You're gonna regret it." Addie repeated, "You're gonna regret it. You're gonna regret it."

Flashlight beams illuminate stunning Victorian fixtures as they are shattered by the bat. Leaded stained glass, intricate moldings the destruction is horrifying and complete, punctuated by the loud gunshot firecracker sound of SNAP and POPS the boys throw everywhere. The boys ran in to the house smashing everything they see. They scream and cheer unaware they were being watched. Unaware of what was in the dark.

"Yeah!" The twins screamed and cheer

Troy bashes stunningly beautiful leaded cabinets, shattering the glass. Suddenly, with alarm from another room

"Troy!" Bryan said.

Troy slowly makes his way across the empty room. All he can hear is the sound of flies...a faint buzzing, then a cacophony. He finally stops near where his brother is standing and kneels down.

"Awesome." Troy replied

The twins were looking at a dead gutted possum someone, something, has feasted here, something had ripped the middle of the animal to shreds. The possum's face is frozen and twisted in fear, just then, a noise flitters across the seemingly empty house, faint childish laughter._Adelaide? What was she doing in the house?_ The boys' minds automatically thought of the small girl they had seen in the front of the house. They stood from their crouched position in front of the dead animal and they look around before the boys go to investigate. They walk down the hall, when suddenly a basement door at the other end slowly creaks opens. The boys freeze, what could have opened the door that was shut tightly when they entered the house?

"Go." Troy pushed his brother ahead of him. He was afraid.

Bryan stumbled behind, "No, _you_ go, shithead." That was a dare. Troy thought about it, he did not want his brother to know he was afraid, he moves forward and his brother follows.

They walk down the creaky steps behind them the basement door slowly shut behind them The flashlight beams illuminate the odd stray cobweb, nothing much down here. The boys split up to investigate, Troy throwing the odd snap and pop.

"Check it out." Troy pointed to shelves that were lined with jars.

Bryan approaches and stares with wonder. The flashlights illuminate a wall of dusty jars filled with a thick yellow fluid. Within the fluid: monstrosities severed deformed hands, feet, a twisted jaw, ears, eyes human and animal alike. Next to the jars: a neat line of surgical equipment. Clamps, disembowels, spreaders, small knives, all caked in rusty brown blood. A moment of awe from the boys, their young hearts were beating in excitement and fear. Something moves behind them a flash of white, the light scampering of feet. Troy picks up one of the jars, studies, it.

"Leave it alone, let's go." Bryan said as he tugged on his bothers shirt.

But Troy smashes it against a wall, it shatters and the liquid and glass flews everywhere. The ear that was in the jar lands on the ground with a small plop.

"It stinks in here. It stinks like shit," Troy started his face scrunched up a bit. "You remember last summer when we get the raccoon stuck in our chimney? That's what it smells like." Troy smiled "Let's go find it." Troy said

"No, it smells bad" Bryan shook his head "I'm getting out of here."

Troy goes further into the room, popping his crackers, while Bryan turns around, up the stairs. Suddenly, the popping stops. Bryan stops his ascension. His brother has been popping since they had entered the house. Why did he stop?

"Troy?" Bryan called out to his brother There is no sound, then, a faint childish laugh. A bottle rolls across floor rolls towards him.

"Troy?" He calls out again "Who's down there?" Bryan panics. "Cut it out, Troy. Cut it out."

Silence. He moves down the creaking steps. Bryan walks back to where he last saw his brother but he is not there. He looks around until his flashlight beam finds, Troy, eyes wide with fear, his throat ripped out. Terrified, Troy tries to reach out to him, to warn him to get away but he is unable to utter anything. Bryan hears a pattering noise and feels something behind him. He hears a noise: breathing. He slowly turns, his beam lighting up the _thing_: A blonde two year old BOY, wearing a Lindberg-era white christening gown with seed pearls long yellowed. His mouth and face is smeared with blood, old and fresh, his skin is wrinkled like an ancient man, Thaddeus Montgomery, smiles, gurgles before running in his direction. Bryan starts screaming, but there is no saving him or his brother. The flashlight falls to the ground.

Addie still standing on the front lawn shakes her head, she tried to warn them.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER.**

Hard sunlight shines through the windows. Ben's driving; Vivien is in the passenger seat, staring out the window. Their seventeen year old daughters, Violet and Jasmine, are in the back with their six month old dog, Hallie, as the family drove down the Golden Gate Bridge. Violet and her sister were similar is body structure, they were petite but Jasmine had slightly more curves then Violet, although they were fraternal twins that's where the similarities appearance wise stops. Violet had pale skin, long light brown hair and light brown eyes; she resembles their mother more than their father. Jasmine had inherited her father's dark hair color and light blue eyes, but she also had pale skin like her sister. Personality wise they are very similar. They are clever and fearless. They are extremely intelligent even while suffering from major clinical depression. The two twin girls are extremely close and while dealing with the loss of their younger sibling, their fathers cheating, and the move almost across the country it just brought them closer. Jasmine sat with her sister, who was wearing a long floral dress with a yellow cardigan and her usual hat, in the back seat. Jasmin was in a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt on top of that t-shirt was a gray and leather zip-up hoodie. She had an earbud in her left ear while the other one dangled. The car was filled with an awkward yet comforting silence.

"Isn't it beautiful?" their father, Ben, tried to start a conversation.

"The light is different out here. It's softer." Their mother Vivien said.

"It's called smog." Violet retorted.

Jasmine smirked and shook her head not surprised at her sister's attempt to break the moment.

"You should be excited, Vi." Ben, their father, started, "You can stop sneaking cigarettes and just start taking deep breaths," Ben turned his attention to his other child, "and you Min no more sneaking out with her."

Jasmine frowned; she did not want to be included in this conversation.

"The sneaking out was a team effort" Jasmine smirk

She turned her head to look out the window. The trees whizzed by as they drove. She turned back to her parents.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She and Violet said.

They looked at each other and smirked.

"We're almost there. " Ben said

"We need to go." Violet said again.

"Vi, it's a freeway." Ben tried to joke, "Really, where do you want me to pull over? Maybe the Honda next to us has a bathroom or something."

"Bet if the baby had to shit, you'd find somewhere. Damn." Jasmine muttered while crossing her legs, she had to go.

"Really? Jasmine, you girls know I hate that word, unless I'm saying it." Vivien said.

"Thirteen hundred people have jumped off of this thing" Jasmine starts "at least that's what they think. They don't see them all and they stopped counting right before a thousand. I looked it up. Twenty six of them survived. You know what all of them said what their first thought after they stepped off," Jasmine smiles, mischievous, "Oh shit."

Violet turns and grins at Jasmine.

"I'm really glad we named you two Violet and Jasmine, instead of our second choice." Ben said smiling.

"Which was?" Violet asked.

"Sunshine and Hope," Vivien said

They all start chuckling; Jasmine shook her head and laid her head against the window.

"It's funny. Come on, you gotta admit it's funny." Ben said while chuckling.

They all kind of crack up again, a fleeting moment of family togetherness, Ben shares a smile with his wife, He hoped he could fix his mistake, then reaches out his hand to hold hers, but she pulls it away and looks away from him.

* * *

They pull into the driveway. Everyone takes a good look, the once broken down abandoned house was now anew with new paint, shutters, gutters. There's a FOR SALE sign on the lawn. All four of them take it in as they come to a stop. They exit the car, Hallie now in Vivien's arms, and make their way to the front door. Ben rings a doorbell; they stood in front of a large house.

"I love it. Don't you love it, hon?" Ben said enthusiastically. "I mean, it looks even better than it did online."

"Yeah," Vivien said not as enthusiastic, "it's interesting.

"Great. So we're the Addams Family now." Violet said rolling her eyes.

"I don't think there were twins on the Addams Family Lee that was more of The Shinning kind of twins" Jasmine said.

Violet smiled and bumped her shoulder into her sister's.

"Let's play forever Min." Violet said smiling while attaching herself to Jasmine.

"Get off me weirdo." Jasmine laughed while pushing her off.

"Hey, Things 1 and 2, come here." Ben said, when they get close enough to him he wraps his arms around them.

"What are you doing?" Vivien asked as she squints her eyes at her husband.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Ben says smiling.

"Yea we get it." Jasmine mutters.

Marcy, the realtor, opens the door. Marcy was an older lady who had short red straight hair.

"Welcome." She greats the family of 4, she gestures to the house, "It's a classic L.A. Victorian, built around 1920 by the doctor to the stars at the time. It's just fabulous. These are real Tiffany fixtures. Venetian chandeliers, original moldings. The stained glass is some of the only of its kind that survived the great quake. As you can see, the previous owners really loved this place like a child. They restored everything."

The house inside was large and beautiful with wooden structures and open spaces. Marcy shows them around. The Foyer is epic, beautiful, soaring ceilings and a grand staircase, House porn worthy.

"Gay?" Vivien asked

"God mom, just throw it all out there." Jasmine smirked

Vivien turned to her dark hair child and playfully glared at her.

"What do you think?" Marcy asked, she was desperate, She just had to sell this house to someone, anyone.

"Tiffany." Ben said "Wow."

"Do you cook?" Marcy asked as they enter the kitchen.

It's beautiful. Looks original except with all of the modern bells and whistles.

"Viv is a great cook. Ben quickly replied before his wife said anything, "I got her cooking lessons a few years ago, and she ended up teaching the teacher a few things."

"Cooking lessons" Marcy said slowly, "romantic. Aren't you a psychologist?"

"Psychiatrist," Ben corrected, "You said something on the phone about there being a study that I could use as a home office? I'm planning on seeing patients here, so I can spend more time with the family."

"How refreshing," Marcy said

Vivien shakes her head. Vivien puts her dog, Hallie, down, and it goes running outside the kitchen, Hallie sniffs around, pees in a corner, and then senses something. Something was off in this house, even a dog could tell. Hallie begins yapping.

"Violet, Jasmine, honey would you go see where Hayley went?" Their mom asked. "Thank you."

The twins look at each other before they follow the yapping noise of the dog. Hayley was backing at the basement door.

"What are you yapping at?" Violet asked

"Please shut up." Jasmine begs.

She won't. Jasmine looks at the door. It's bolted shut. Old school bolted with two heavy bolts and two huge padlocks. Someone doesn't want to let anyone in or maybe out, it could also be a bit of both. Jasmine taps at Violet's shoulder to get her to look at the door. When she does she wiggles the doorknob, trying to pry it open. After several unsuccessful attempts, they finally get the door the dog was yapping at to open. Violet looks at Jasmine and raises an eyebrow. Jasmine looks at her and shakes her head frantically; Violet holds her hands out and the two girls play Rock, Paper, Scissor, Jasmine losses, twice. She goes down the stairs. Behind some kind of grate someone watched as Jasmine slowly walked down the stairs. She looks around the basement, she sighs when she sees it's empty and heads back up the stairs.

* * *

Marcy was still showing the house to Ben and Vivien

"When I saw the pictures of this room online, I thought maybe you could use it as your music room." Ben said remembering how much his wife and Jasmine looked music.

"Are you a musician?" Marcy asked

"I was. Cellist," Vivien said, "And our daughter Jasmine likes to play the piano."

"She was a very good one, in fact. And Jasmine is an amazing pianist." Ben complimented

"Why did you quit?" Marcy asked.

Vivien turned her head. She did not want to tell this lady that she stopped because she was with child. A child she lost. She did not want to tell this lady that the stress of her husband cheating and the moving caused her to have no time to practice. When she turned her head she noticed that a corner of the wallpaper was pealing. She goes to the wall, grabs a tiny peeling piece of sea grass wallpaper and gently pulls it off. It opens a small window to the original wall, no bigger than a couple of postage stamps.

"This wallpaper is peeling over here." Vivien stated. "Looks like maybe there's a mural underneath it."

At that time Violet and Jasmine entered the room, Violet was carrying Hayley in her arms.

"The last owners probably covered it up." Marcy hesitated, she was afraid that if she told them what had happened to the last owners they would not buy the house, "They were modernists. Speaking of the last owners, full disclosure requires that I tell you about what happened to them. "

"Oh, God," Vivien said horrified "they didn't die in here or anything, did they?" she said, her face twisted in a bit of fear.

"Yes actually, both of them, Murder-suicide. I sold them the house, too. They were just the sweetest couple. You never know, I guess." Marcy answered, hoping she did not scare them away.

The twins looked around the house interested. People died in this house, they were attracted to dark things such as this.

"That explains why it's half the price of every other house in the neighborhood, I guess." Ben said trying to lighten the mode.

"I do have a very nice mid-century ranch, but it's in the Valley, and you're going to get a third of the house for twice the price." Marcy said, it was a bit of a lie but that was okay as long as this house gets sold.

"Right." Ben nodded.

"Where did it happen?" Violet asked

"The basement," Marcy answered.

Jasmines eyes widen and her lips spread into a smirk. She was just in the basement. Cool.

"We'll take it." Violet said and Jasmine couldn't help but agree.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER EDITED 4/26/2015**_

Violet and Jasmine are crossing the yard of her new high school. Violet takes a drag from the cigarette in her hands; Jasmine takes the cigarette from her sister and takes a drag herself. Jasmine surveys the scene, a few kids reliving their grandparents' Haight Ashbury fashion mistakes but most are unmemorable, upper middle class high school in an upscale urban neighborhood. They walk past a group of three girls, seniors dressed like they're twenty-five, _and sluts, _talking up some boys, Leah, Becca and Abby.

"So I let him." Leah said.

"You let him do coke off your nipples?" Becca asked slightly concerned.

"They were numb for, like, two days." Leah bragged.

Leah looks around the yard of the school and smiles. She was popular, she basically ruled this school. Her smile vanishes when she sees Violet and Jasmine smoking. Glaring she walks after them.

"Hey!" Leah screamed, "Student council passed a rule against smoking in public spaces."

The twins stop walking and turned to the person who yelled. The girls step in front of her.

"Secondhand smoke kills". Becca informed them, she was a bit calmer than Leah.

"We're sorry. We're new, we didn't know." Violet said while Jasmine nods along.

Violet drops her cigarette end on the floor and crushes it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? People sit here, they eat here!" Leah screamed.

"You don't know us. Why are you doing this? What's your problem?" Jasmine said defensively.

"Leah's grandmother died of lung cancer. She takes this stuff pretty seriously." Becca explained.

Leah bends down picks the crushed cigarette up. Leah holds the butt out to the Violet.

"Eat it" Leah demanded, "Eat it or I'm gonna kick the shit out of you." She threatened

The twins took a step back. They were confused and startled. Who was this girl who was telling them to eat a cigarette? Was she crazy? What the hell.

"No. What?" Violet said.

"Come on, Leah, that's enough." Abby said trying to pull Leah back.

"No, no, no, I want to see one of them eat it." Leah said. She was not leaving until one of them ate the cigarette. She was furious. She grabs Jasmine's face

"No." Violet said as she smacked Leah's hand away from her sister's face.

"We aren't gonna eat it so stop." Jasmine said

"Eat it," Leah said forcefully "Eat it!"

"Leah, seriously, they're like 12." Becca said. She didn't want to see anything happen. The girls did not know, it was not their fault that they were new. Yes, Leah did have a reason to be upset but the girls did say sorry.

Leah steps forward and tries to force the cigarette into Violet's mouth, but Violet spits at her and Jasmine pushes Leah back away from her sister.

Leah screams, "You are dead!" She screamed again, "You are dead!"

* * *

Vivien, dressed in a pair of cloths she does not care if they get ruined, drops the needle on an old record player. Classical cello plays as she sets out her items, a large bowl of water, scraping tool, small knife. Slowly and carefully, she starts removing the old wallpaper. As she does, the Goya-Esgue Mural begins to reveal itself. She can't quite make out the first image until she pulls off one more sliver or paper to see a woman, her face bent in pain, her body twisted and tortured.

"Whoo!" She sighs as she rubs the back of her hand across her forehead. She looks up and her mouth drops.

Vivien stares at the image, transfixed and disturbed when suddenly a hand touches her shoulder. She jumps out of her skin, turns, sees Adelaide, the child with Down syndrome, now a woman in her forties.

"You're going to die in here." Addie said. She was trying to warn this lady. Like she tried to warn the people who leaved here before her, like she tried to warn those red headed twins many years ago.

Vivien turns quickly, startled, and screams.

"Who are you?" Vivien ask slightly out of breath, "What are you doing? What are you doing here?"

Constance, Adelaide's mother enters from the kitchen carrying a box.

"Adelaide." She says grabbing her daughter's shoulders, "Adelaide. Adelaide." She shakes her shoulders as she tries to get Addie to turn to her, "Adelaide, I put on Dora the Explorer" for you, so you would sit and watch it.

"It was "Go, Diego, Go!" She said frustrated, "I don't like it."

"Oh, brown cartoon characters" Constance said, "you can't tell the difference." Constance smiled although she was frustrated.

Vivien stood there confused. How did these people get into her house? And how could they just stand there and have a normal conversation like they lived here? Like this was their house and she was the intruder?

"Excuse me." Vivien interrupted

"Hi." Constance greeted.

"Hi." Vivien repeated wirily.

"I'm Constance," she introduced herself finally, "your neighbor from next door, and this is my girl Adelaide."

"Hello." Vivien greeted more relaxed now that she know that they were from the neighborhood, which made things slightly better.

"Go home, Addy, now." Addie sighed and left, her shoulders drooped slightly. "That girl is a monster. I love her and I'm a good Christian, but Jesus H. Christ. You know, if they had invented some of those tests a few years ago, I would have." Constance trailed off.

Vivien's faced dropped slightly as she though back to her lost child. The child she wanted to hold so badly.

"How'd you get into my house?" She asked

"You left your back door open." Constance answered, "Although I have to tell you, Addie will always find a way in. She has a bug up her ass about this house, always has." She warned, "You have the loveliest things." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Vivien smiled feeling a lot better.

"Have you got a dog?" The older woman asked.

"I-I do have a dog, yes." Vivien answered confused as to way this woman why ask such a random question.

"I run a little kennel out of my house, doggy day care kind of a thing." Constance explained.

"How nice."

"Well, I prefer purebreds. I adore the beauty of a long line, but there's always room in my home for mongrels." Constance trailed off, "Oh... Oh, my. Look at those earrings. Are those real diamonds? Not that Home Shopping shit".

"No."

"I used to have diamonds like that, different pair for every day of the week. Did your husband give them to you?" Constance said with a small sad smile.

"He did." She said shapely.

"Hmm?"

"Mm-hmm."

'They always do when you're young and pretty." Constance said bitterly

"Are you Southern?"

"Proud Virginian." Constance said proudly as she walked around and examined the house she use to live in, the house she used to love. "The Old Dominion, born and bred. Thank you for noticing. I came out here to be a movie star. Did the screen tests and everything, but... nudity was the big deal then. The morals were just beginning to collapse, and I wasn't about to have my green pasture flashed 70 feet high for every man, woman, and child to see, so I took that little butterfly of a dream and put it in a jar on the shelf, and, uh, soon after, came the Mongoloid and, of course, I couldn't work after that."

"It has been so great to meet you. I just," Vivien stuttered slightly, "you know, I wasn't prepared for guests at all."

"I'm gone. Oh, I brought you this. You know, a little, um, housewarming." Constance said as she handed Vivien a small wooden box.

"Thank you." Vivien said holding the box close to her.

"Addie wanted to bake you a pie, but she tends to spit in the cooking, so I thought this would be better." Constance chuckled at the white lie, "Help get rid of some of that bad juju. I don't remember your name."

"Right, no, I never got a chance to tell you my name."

"Oh.

"My name is Vivien Harmon." She introduced herself.

"Anyway... relax and enjoy. Let me know if you need any help with that pup."

"Will do."

"I'm glad you're getting rid of that wallpaper. I thought those people were supposed to be stylish. It's sage... for cleansing the spirits in the house. Too many bad memories in here." Constance said as she took a finale look around the house before she finally opened the door and left.

* * *

Vivien lights up the sage that was inside the wooden box and walks around the house with it. She's not sure if she buys this whole cleansing the spirits thing, but she's committing. She moves into an upstairs hallway. She hasn't spent much time in this part of the house yet. It's barely decorated and there are even a few empty boxes stacked at the dead end. As she walks down a hall way she sees a string coming down the ceiling. Suddenly, the flame in the sage bundle is blown out. Slowly walking towards the string she puts down the sage, and pulls over a chair. Standing on it, she pulls the drawstring, stairs slide down. She follows the stairs up and reaches the attic. Its dark and quiet upstairs, her eyes adjust. Miraculously, she finds a light cord, she turns on the light and when she turns she discovers a black rubber man dangling from the ceiling right in front of her. She screams. Ben rushes up the stairs and wraps his arms around her.

"What happened?" Ben asked concerned "You okay?" She points to the rubber man; he's actually just a large rubber suit hanging from a hook. The suit is black, covers the entire body and has a mask with two small eye holes and two tiny breathing straws that can be pinched to temporarily suffocate the wearer.

He turns and sees the rubber suit, "Oh," he smirks, "I guess these guys were into the kinky stuff, huh? Would you like to try it on?

"That's not funny." Vivien says frowning but secretly trying not to smile.

"I think you'd look good in it." Ben said as he poked her side.

They hear two pair of footsteps, as they turned to face the stairs that lead to the attic they were in they see their twin girls heading up the stairs, Jasmine's head pops up first then Violet joins them.

"What happened?" Violet asks a bit concerned, "Holy shit." She smirked as she spotted the suit.

"What the fuck." Jasmine muttered when she saw the suit. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she started to laugh.

"Let's get rid of it. Come on, let's go downstairs. Come on. Watch the steps." She said to her husband as she ushered her children down the stairs.

Ben grabs the suit, pulls it off the hook it was on and drags in down the stairs. Ben throws the suit into the trash can outside the house, turns and heads back inside.

* * *

Ben is having a counsel session with a young man, Tate. Tate was tall, handsome, and charismatic, he could be a cult leader or a movie star, and He had blonde hair and extremely dark eyes. He sat back in his seat relaxed.

"So, Tate," Ben started, "These fantasies started two years ago, three years ago, when?"

"Two years ago." Tate answered, "It's always the same. It starts the same way."

"How? Tell me." Ben said interested.

Tate smiled slightly.

"I prepare for the noble war."

A tattooed Tate walking down a school's corridor wearing a trench coat and holding a duffel bag, students turned to look at him but he didn't care. He was on a mission and he wouldn't stop until he was done.

"I'm calm," He continued to talk "I know the secret, I know what's coming, and I know no one can stop me, including myself."

"Do you target people who have been mean to you or unkind?" Ben asked trying to figure out why the teen would have these dreams. Little did Ben know they were not dreams, they were reality.

"I kill people I like." Tate answered unconcerned.

Tate enters a studying room. All the students raise their head to look at the strange teenage boy that just entered the room.

"Can I help you" The teacher asked.

"Some of them beg for their life." Tate smirked angrily "I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything." Tate glared a bit at the ground, "It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind. There's something about all that blood, man."

* * *

Violet and Jasmine are in the bathroom they share, Jasmine was sitting on the sink while Violet wiped a cloth down Jasmine's arm trying to clean up the blood that was slowly but surely dripping onto the floor. Jasmine looked straight ahead without emotion.

* * *

"I drown in it." Tate continued, "The Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free." Tate looked up at Ben slowly, he smiled peacefully. "There's something smart about that, very smart. I like that. "

Tate looks behind Ben and sees himself standing behind Ben, blood running down his head.

"You think I'm crazy?" He ask looking in to Ben's light eyes, daring him to say he was.

"No. I think you're creative. And I think you have a lot of pain you're not dealing with." Ben answered.

"My mother's probably worried about me, right?' Tate said sarcastically but Ben did not notice.

"I'm sure she is."

"She's a cocksucker." Tate said suddenly, "I mean, literally, a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next-door, all the time. My dad found out, and he left. He left me alone with a cocksucker. Can you imagine? How sick is that?" he said resentfully.

"I've heard a lot worse." Ben said calmly.

"Cool. Can you tell me some? I like stories." Tate smirked as he crossed his legs.

"No. I can't." Ben said. He would not tell an already damaged boy about his damaged patients, it might give the teens ideas.

"The world is a filthy place." Tate started up again, "It's a filthy goddamn horror show. There's so much pain, you know? There's so much." Tate shook his head slowly.

* * *

Violet is still trying to clean up her sister's wrist. She leaned her forehead against Jasmine's for a couple seconds and then she pulled back. Violets own wrists were littered with small cuts that never were as deep as her sister's.

"Damn it Jasmine. Are you really trying to kill yourself?"

Tate is watching the twins from the doorstep, his dark eyes lingering on the dark haired girl out of the two.

"You're doing it wrong." Tate's statement was directed to the dark-haired child, he said it so suddenly that it startled the two teenagers. Violet was upset that someone was spying on her and her sisters private activates, while Jasmine wondered how they did not hear him open the door to the bathroom, "If you're trying to kill yourself, cut vertically. They can't stitch that up." He continued to talk to the twin that was sitting on the sink.

"How'd you get in here?" Violet asked noticing how the boy continued to stare at her sister and her wrist. She moved slightly so that Tate could not see Jasmine's wrist.

Tate ignores Violets question and frowns slightly as the blue eyes twin did not look at him. He quickly gets rid of the frown and he replaces it with a smirk.

"If you're trying to kill yourself, you might also try locking the door." He smirked as he pulls the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER EDITED 4/26/2015**_

It's nighttime, middle of the night, so quiet you can hear the buzz of the digital clock. Ben and Vivien in bed. The house was quite as the residents of the house hold slept peacefully, all except one. A man no one could see was whispering, distantly. The whispering wakes one person up, Ben. Ben gets up, he's naked, and he is sleep-walking. He walks down the stairs, the house creaks and groans, and into the living room, put the gas on and lights up a match and throws it into the fireplace. Ben stairs at the fair place, hypnotize. Vivien wakes up to a find out her husband is missing, she grabs her rob and slowly walks down the stairs in to the living room. She finds her naked husband staring at the lit fireplace.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused and a bit scared as to why he would be staring at fire this late at night.

"Am I on a trip?" Ben asked, dazed.

* * *

Ben is in his office with Tate. The teenage boy was playing with his fingers while he looked at the man that was suppose to be treating him. That was suppose to be helping him.

"You mind if I tape this?" Ben asked as he pulled a small tap recorder from his pocket.

"No." Tate answered, he didn't care the doctor could do whatever he wanted as long as he helped him.

"You taking your medications?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Tate lied.

"Any side effects?"

"I was taking them at night," Tate said, "but they kept me up."

"And what did you do?" Ben asked.

"Started taking them in the morning." Tate lied again.

"Light sensitivity is pretty common." Bens said he could tell that Tate was lying to him.

"Maybe. Yeah, I think so." Tate agreed.

"When I was in medical school," Ben started his story. Tate sight slightly. "They brought in this CIA interrogator to help us better identify who was lying. This guy was, like, six foot, 50, crew cut. He must have been one hell of an interrogator, because I'll tell you something. I'd be terrified to lie to him."

"You think I'm lying to you?" Tate accused. Light sensitivity isn't a side effect of Lexapro, Tate." Ben admitted

"So you lied to me." Tate said with a bit of attitude.

"What is important..." Ben was trying to figure out the best way to explain he was trying to help the boy without angering him. "That is if you're telling the truth about doing these things to your classmates. If you were actually a danger to society, the law says that I have to report you to the police."

"Did you call them?"

"Not yet." Ben answered "I've treated psychotics before, and people with the right combination of chemical imbalance and psychological damage that can't be reached."

"You think that's me? You think I can't get better?"

"You?" Ben scoffs "You kidding me? You're hopeless."

The males look at each other for a moment. All was silent then they both starts laughing.

"Everybody can get better, Tate." Ben said as he chuckled. "Everybody. I just think you're scared. Of what, I'm not sure yet. Maybe rejection. Certainly because of what your father did to you."

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work." Tate admitted, he thought back to the bleeding twin with dark hair and blue eyes. The twin that ignored him.

"What?" Ben asked confused and disturbed.

Tate laughs and leans forward on his knees.

"Yeah," Tate nodded, "that's why I didn't take the meds."

"Tate." Ben warned. He thought about his twin daughters. His younger girls and he hoped the trouble teen has not meet his daughters yet. He wanted to keep his away from them.

"I was afraid my dick wouldn't work. Because I met someone." Tate smirked.

Ben was too late.

* * *

Tate was sitting on the floor of a room he knew well. His old room, now belonged to one of the twins, Jasmine. Violet sat to the left of Tate while Jasmine sat across from him, they sat in a triangular shape. Tate was holding out his wrist and pointing to the white lines that littered it.

"This one" Tate points to a faded but large white scar, "I did after my dad left. I was ten, I think."

Jasmine points to a pink scar.

"This one," she runs her finger lightly over the scar. Tate watches her fingers trace the scar, he lefts his hand slowly but he lowers it again. "Two days before we moved here."

Violet than points to a cut that has started to scab,

"Last week, first day at our new school... sucks."

Jasmine nods her head. That school did suck.

"Westfield, right? The worst, I got thrown out of there." Tate lied. They did not have to know what he did. Not yet anyways.

"We hate it here. We hate everyone. All there bourgeois designer bullshit. East Coast was much cooler. I mean, at least we had weather." Violet ranted.

"There's this whore that does coke but then flips shit when someone smokes." Jasmine grumbled.

"Yeah! Who the hell does she think she is?" Violet exclaimed

"I miss the seasons" Jasmine frowned. She loved every season. She loved how each season brought something new. New colors, new smells, new weather.

"I love it when the leaves change." Tate said as he stared in to Jasmine's eyes.

To Tate Jasmine's eyes were beautiful. At first glance they looked blue but if you continued to stare you would notice the swirls of gold and different shades of blue, you would notice specks of greens. Her eyes were perfect to Tate, large round eyes with long black eyelashes.

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed while she stared back into Tate's dark eyes, "me, too."

The tree teens sat quietly. Violet looked at her sister and the blonde who continued to stare at each other. A small smile spread across her face when she saw Tate's hand slowly hold on to Jasmine's wrist, his fingers running across her cuts.

"Why did you move here?" Tate asked. He had heard bits and pieces of the reason but not all of it.

"Our dad had an affair. Our mom literally caught him in the act." Violet explained.

Tate turns to Violet and shakes his head. "That's horrible." He turns back to look at Jasmine "If you love someone, you should never hurt them" while continuing to stare at her he lowers his head slightly, "never."

"Tell me about it." Jasmine agreed

"Right? I know. And the worst part is that six months earlier, my mom had, like, this brutal miscarriage." Violet said

Tate slowly lets go of Jasmine's wrist. He stands up slowly and writes "TAINT" on her chalkboard, Jasmine stares at Tate while he does this. What does TAINT mean?

"The baby was seven months old, and we had to have this macabre funeral. Have you ever seen a baby coffin?" Violet continues to talk.

Tate sits closer go Jasmine and grabs both her hands. He was basically ignoring Violet. Violet didn't care, not with the way the boy was looking at her sister.

"I'm sorry." Tate's says quietly

"Why are you seeing our dad?" Violet ask

"That's kinda of a stupid question. Why were we seeing dad at one point." Jasmine answers.

"Yeah," Tate answered "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. You're smarter than that."

She nods, it's true. Violet stands up and walks towards the music. She presses pause.

"You guys want to listen to Morrissey? He's cool and he's pissy and he hates everyone and everything." Violet ask

"No not really." Jasmine answers.

"Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" Tate asks

Violet walks over to the still unpacked box that contains Jasmine's CDs. Jasmine and Tate still sat next to each other on the floor. Tate shifts closer to Jasmine and takes her hands in his. They spring apart when the door to her room burst open.

"What are you doing in here?" Ben demanded. Ben is standing at the doorstep of Jasmine's room, his arms are crossed and his face is slightly red in annoyance and anger.

"We aren't doing anything dad." Jasmine answers.

"Yeah just listening to music, Dad," Violet said.

Been looks at Tate.

"You need to leave, Tate." Ben moved to the side so when Tate leaves like he wants him to he has space to pass, "I'm sorry. He shouldn't be in here, and I think you know that... please."

"What's that thing you think I'm afraid of?" Tate hissed. He was pissed, pissed at Dr. Harmon for making him move away from Jasmine. Who did this doctor think he was, he would not keep him away from Jasmine, nothing would, "Fear of rejection?"

Tate stomps out of the room.

"Stay away from him." Ben ordered, he was looking specifically at Jasmine.

"Or what?" Jasmine challenged, since her father's cheating Jasmine has been cold towards he. He deserved it.

"Jasmine don't." Ben warned.

"Dad, nothing…" Violet said trying to avoid the fight that was bound to happen.

"You heard me!"

Jasmine sat quietly as she hear Tate run down the stairs screaming,

"No! Bullet, bullet, bullet!"

* * *

Ben walks out naked from the bathroom. The dog, Hallie is yapping.

"Hey, babe," Ben calls out to his wife, "you seen my razor blades?"

No answer. Where'd she go? He sees the door to the guest bedroom open, someone is in there. He approaches and pushes the door a bit more; he looks inside and discovers young, beautiful Moira fingering herself onto a chair. It looks like she's climaxed a few times already and is on her way to another. Ben watches. Breathless. She opens her eyes, sees Ben, Moira looks into his eyes and moans softly, beckons him. He almost goes to her desperate not just for sex but for some kind of affection. Then, he steps back, and quickly closes the door on the temptation. He quickly rushes over into another room. He drops his towel and grabs his cock; he quickly and violently stroked his length, his breathing gets heavy with arousal and guilt. He takes a shape breath and cums, looking down at the mess he made his eyes start to sting. He sniffles twice before he burst into tears.

"Your family is in danger." Ben hears someone whisper. '

Ben lifts a curtain and sees a man with half his face burned, Larry, standing in his garden, looking right at him. Ben takes a deep breath and puts a dressing robe on, Ben quickly runs outside to catch him but the man is nowhere to be found, he's gone. It's like he was never there.

The kitchen, gleams, spotless. Vivien enters with a bag of groceries, takes a second to appreciate her ordered home. She sets the bag on a counter, takes out a jug of orange juice. There is the sudden firecracker sound of SNAP and POPS. Vivien jumps out her skin. She turns around and sees that all the cabinet's door are now open. She looks around and sees no one is there. She hears a girl laughing.

"What are you doing?" Vivien asks.

Addie is laughing loudly. Vivien's breathing starts to pick up as she starts to panic.

"Why are you in my house?" She asks again.

Troy and Bryan appear behind Vivien, their throats slashed and blood stained their cloths and face. Still laughing, Addie sees them and points her finger at them but Vivien can't see the twins so instead she screams.

Ben paces back and forth across his office as talks to someone on the phone about Tate.

"No! I have no evidence of any past violence." Ben said frustrated, "No, I don't have his social. Listen, do not transfer me again. I'm trying to report a patient of high school age that I believe could be dangerous." Ben takes a deep breath, "Yes. Yes, I'll hold. Unbelievable."

Ben walks over to the couch and sits down. He rubs his hand across his face as he sighed. He was frustrated and worried. What was Tate doing in Jasmine's room? What if something happened? That boy was crazy, he dreams of shooting up a school. Ben turns his head as the door rolls open and his young red-headed maid Moira enters.

"May I clean in here?" She asked as she slowly walked around the room towards Ben.

"It's not a good time, Moira." Ben said as he looks away from the maid.

He was slowly but surely getting his wife to trust him, he could not risk it. He had his wife to think of, of Violet even though she was disrespectful towards him, of Jasmine. Jasmine he barley looks him in the eyes, Jasmine who use to tell him everything and who use to trust him with every fiber of her being, Jasmine who now barley talk to him anymore.

"It's Thursday." Moira explained her voice slow and seductive, "I get off in 20 minutes. If I don't do it now, it's not getting done until Monday." She was now standing in front of Ben, "Am I distracting you?

She tugs open her blouse and gropes her breast while looking Ben in the eyes

"Why don't you touch me a little?" She asks

"Get out." Ben said his mind filling with thoughts of his daughter, he wanted Jasmine to trust him again, he could not fuck up, not again.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked as she leaned forward, "Your wife's not home. She's probably at Pilates. I won't tell " She unhooks her garter belt as she lifts her leg and places in on Ben.

"Oh, God." Ben groaned as he leaned away. Jasmine Jasmine JasMINE JASMINE JASMINE JASMINE. The chant continued in his head.

"I didn't tell when you saw me playing with myself the other day." Moira leaned forward

"Please," Ben begged, "just go."

"Did you touch yourself after?" Her hands were resting on Ben's knees. She leans above him again.

"Please just go." Ben repeated desperately.

"You did." She sounded breathless, "Do it again. Show me." Her hands started to slid up his leg slowly.

"Dad I'm-" The door creaks, Jasmine froze as she looked at the scene in front of her, her Dad and her older house keeper on the couch, together.

Ben turned to her and froze, Jasmine was standing there, it was one of those rare moments were she talked to him. Jasmine shook her head.

"Never mind" she mumbled before turning around and walking away.

"Oh, shit, SHIT! Jasmine! Jasmine! Damn it!"

* * *

Jasmine walked quickly towards her room. Again he did it again. Tears burned her eyes as she opened the door to her room. She closed the door and rested her head against the door with her eyes closed.

"Not again, not again." She muttered as she started too slid to the floor.

"What's wrong?" a male voice asked.

Jasmine's eyes pop open and her mouth opens also to scream but a hand stops her.

"Don't scream, please." Tate begged. He did not want anyone to come in her room. He wanted to be alone, alone with Jasmine. He removes his hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"I wanted to see you." Tate's hand started to slowly slid down Jasmine's arm.

"If my mom or-" she stops, "or Ben," she hissed out his name, "see you in here you're dead."

Tate chuckled, 'I'm already dead' he thought.

"Doesn't matter." If they tried to take her away bad things would happen. If wouldn't happened matter she would stay. "Anyways what's wrong?" Tate asked again.

Tate moved to sit next to Jasmine; he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Now what's wrong?"

* * *

Jasmine was walking towards her locker when she first heard the chants, _FIGHT_!

"Aw shit!" Jasmine sighs before she takes off towards the noise.

Violet gets two punches in before Abby and Becca attack. Three on one not very good odds for Violet.

"For fucks sack" Violet hears a familiar voice say before Abby and Becca are pulled by the hair away from her. Students circled the group of girls fighting. Jasmine had Becca by the hair while Violet and Leah rolled on the floor. Abby tried to pull Jasmine off Becca but just ended up getting Becca's foot in her face. Becca pushed Jasmine into Leah and then Leah and Jasmine were now the ones rolling on the floor. Violet grabbed Becca and pulled her down. Abby gets Jasmine off of Leah and was trying to scratch her face. Jasmine pushes her off and again pulls Leah by the hair.

"We aren't scared of you!" Violet yelled.

"Should be!" Leah screamed as she tried to get Jasmine off her.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Cheered the kids around the fighting girls.

Jasmine pulled Leah's hair back as Violet picks up a cigarette still lit up and smashes it onto Leah's hand. Leah screams in pain.

"Oh, they friggin' burned me!" she hissed as Violet quickly helped Jasmine up and lead her away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**EDITED 4/27/2015 OUTFITS WILL SOON BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE **_

* * *

Vivien puts a bowl of water in front of her dog,

"Here you go, Hallie. Good girl." Vivien straightens up, hopeful for the first time in a long time.

Violet and Jasmine walk through the door. Violet had a cut on her forehead and Jasmine had one on her lips.

"Hey. Whoa." Vivien exclaimed as she looked at her daughters, "Come here. What happened to your faces?" She asked as she led her daughters to the chairs.

"Fell down." Violet said.

"Tripped." Jasmine said at the same time.

"Come here. Sit, sit, sit. Boy or girl?" _Fine._ Vivien grabs a first aid kit, runs hot water on some hand towels, and sits to tend to her daughters.

"Girls. Three of them." Violet answered

"All of them are whores." Jasmine grumbled.

"Hope they look worse than you guys do. You know their names?" Their mother asked.

"Nope"

"I'm not narking."

"You know, we can easily move you two to a different school." Vivien suggested, "There are a lot of really good private schools right in this neighborhood."

"No mom. We aren't running. We aren't afraid of anything." Jasmine said.

Vivien knew Violet was afraid of something but with Jasmine she had no idea.

"It's like that time in kindergarten, when you insisted that I bring you home from the slumber party 'cause all the other girls were sleeping with the nightlight on." Vivien smiled softly as she thought of her children when they were smaller, "I know you've gotten the short end of the stick, lately. This move, and...Your dad and I haven't exactly been great to be around."

"Why don't you guys get divorced, if you're so miserable?" Violet asked

"We still love each other." Vivien responded as she dabs the wipe on the cut on Jasmine's lip.

"If you love someone you should never hurt them." Jasmine quoted.

"Yea, you could've fooled us. We thought you hated each other. Well, at least you hated him. I don't blame you. He was a shithead. Sorry." Violet ranted.

Jasmine closed her eyes and thought back to her dad, in the study, with the housemaid. Her eyes started to water again but she didn't let them fall.

"It's okay. He was a shithead." Vivien agreed, "You know, we got a lot of history. Your dad's been through a lot, I've been through a lot. Guess we need each other. What are you scared of?" She turned to Jasmine. She knew Violet was afraid of being alone although she never showed it.

"You said I'm not scared of anything, and I'm not, not anymore. To be honest I don't feel much anymore. So... what scares you?" Jasmine asked.

Vivien hesitated she was concerned. Her daughter did not feel anything? Nothing? She would ask her about It later though, instead she answered.

"Lately? Everything. Life will do that to you."

* * *

Violet is pacing, in a teenage rage. Jasmine sat on her bed next to Tate as they watched her sister pace around the room.

"I hate her! I just want to kill her!" Violet screamed as she knocked down a book

"Damn it. Violet pick it up!" Jasmine demanded, "and if you do kill her be smart about it."

Tate looked at Jasmine and smiled. He throws one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Jasmine felt cold against him not as cold as he was but close.

"Then do it!" Tate agreed, "One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service. Look, you want her to leave you alone? Stop making your life a living hell? Short of killing her, there's only one solution. Scare her. Make her afraid of you. It's the only thing bullies react to. "

"Did he just agree to murder?" Jasmine muttered.

Tate turned his head to face her. He buried his face in her dark hair and nodded.

"Great."

"Wait how?" Violet asked while trying not to look at the teenage boy on her sister's bed. He was so close to Jasmine that he was practically on her. How had they become this close? What had happen? Jasmine usually backed away from hugs or people other than her touching her. So how come this boy can do that? How come when he pulled her close Jasmine leaned into it?

"It's simple." Tate started to explain as he dragged Jasmine's legs onto his lap so she was even closer to him. "You simply walk up to her and say, "Here's the deal: I need you to stop harassing me. I got what you want. Drugs. Come to my house tomorrow for your free sample. I'm a dealer, and a good one. I got the best shit in town."

"That sounded so stupid, Violet don't say that" Jasmine chuckled.

Tate shoved his face back into Jasmine's hair.

"Shut up Min that was good anyways she's a cokehead. I don't have coke."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Jasmine responded as she leaned into Tate.

"Jasmine we are making progress and you would be the one to have the coke okay. Anyways Tate I don't have Coke."

"You won't need any." Tate wrapped his arms around the blue eyed twin, she smelled like something dark, like the woods after it rains. She also smelled like spices blends of things Tate loved. "It's just an excuse to get her here. After that, she'll leave empty-handed and terrified. And I promise you, you'll never be bothered by her again."

"How would we do that? She won't get seriously hurt, right?" Jasmine asked as she pulled away from Tate to look at his face. She might not like Leah but she did not want anyone to get hurt.

Tate tightened his grip on her to keep her from moving farther away.

"Helter-skelter!" Tate said in his mind.

"That's where I come in." He said aloud to the girls. He didn't want to scare them, not yet. He didn't want to scare Jasmine away. She could not leave him, she wouldn't. He wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

Vivien sat in the lush chair in her room. She is putting some cream onto her legs humming to herself quietly. She hears footsteps approach the bedroom door, when she looks up she sees a man in the rubber suit standing before her. The same rubber suit that was found in the attic, she smiles as she looks at the person who she thought was her husband, Ben.

"Hot." She smirks; the man in the rubber suit is still, dark almost black eyes looking at her. "I thought I told you to throw that thing away." She said but the man still did not speak. "Oh, you're not talking?" She smiles and stands slowly, "Well, I'll give you points for creativity. We were pretty hot this afternoon." She pulls down one strap to her night gown, "You really want to go for round two, huh?" She asked as she stood in front of the man, "Come on. I can be kinky." She grabs what she thought was Ben's hand and drags him onto the bed.

* * *

At the same time, in the kitchen Ben is naked at the stove. He turns on the burners, all of them. Ben leans down eye level with the blue flames. They hiss, call out to him. He reaches his hand out. Ben lowers his hand, into the flame, it blisters and cracks, red welts appear on his hand but no response. Like it's happening to someone else. Ben's hand is being burned by the flames. His flesh bubbles, the heat and flames licked his palm but he did not move his hand. The pain felt good.

* * *

In the bedroom Vivien moans. The man in rubber entered her slowly at first but quickly speed up. Flickers of her husband's blue eyes appeared but they would disappear and be replaced with dark almost black pair of orbs looked down at her. It feels so good, but it hurts, not just physically. She can feel the darkness of the Wall inside of her. Her head is back, a tear rolls down her cheek. He finishes and stops moving. The man in the suit stops, his mind is racing. He had just rape this woman but he had to. He had no choice. He just hoped _she _would forgive him if she found out. _When _she found out.

* * *

Ben's hand is a bright red now; blisters appeared all along the palm. The door opened but Ben did not move his eyes from the flames. Constance walks quickly over and takes Ben's hand away from the stove.

"Now is not your time." She said gently, "Enjoy the house. Go back to bed. "

* * *

The Rubber Man is gone. Vivien pulls up her pajama pants. She's emotional, vulnerable. Gets under the covers, turns out the light as Ben slowly walked back into the bedroom. His movements are slow and sluggish. Vivien is in bed, painting while her back to him. She smiles softly and breathless she spoke,

"I love you."

Ben responds in a emotionless monotone voice, "I love you, too."

* * *

Leah, Violet, and Jasmine walk down the stairs, to the basement. Jasmine walked behind the two girls. Something did not feel right. The minute she stepped into the basement she had a bad feeling.

"What's down there?" Leah asks as she looks around the dark and wet basement.

"My stash." Violet explains, "Parents toss my room every week."

"So I told her about a sorta secret part of the basement she can hide her stuff."

"If you're screwing with me." Leah warns the two girls.

"It's just the basement. I found the best hiding place. This is great shit, too. All the coke coming to the U.S. from Central America smuggled in on lobster boats in Gloucester. I used to show my boobs to the lobstermen in return for a key or two before they cut it." Violet smirked

"I held her bra while she did it." Jasmine adds

"So where is it?" Leah asks sounding a bit desperate.

"Right around the corner." Violet said.

Jasmine pushed Leah the right way, "To the right."

"This place is a dump." Leah complained

"Oh my god really?" Jasmine said

"I want my goddamn drugs." Leah complained as she continued to walk.

"Then keep going."

Violet stands to the side as Jasmine switch the light on. Tate is sitting in the middle of the room on a rocking chair. He had a sinister smile on his face.

"Jasmine," Tate said. He voice was dark and hallow.

Jasmine turned and looked into his eyes. Leah stood there confused but stayed silent.

"Jasmine," Tate repeated, "come here" he said as he raised his arms

Violet quickly put her hands on her sister's arms. She did not want her sister near him at the moment, Violet turns to Tate about to tell him no but when she looked in his eyes the word couldn't come out. Jasmine shook her off and slowly walked towards Tate. Tate stretched out his arms towards her and when she was close enough he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"So," Tate said finally said, he rested his head on Jasmine's shoulder "this is the coke whore." His hands tightening around Jasmine, he buried his head in her neck and took a deep breath. He felt her shiver slightly and he smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" Leah asked angrily. Who was this boy? How dare he interrupt her quest for drugs?

"Get the lights." Tate demanded Violet as he raised his head.

Violet turns off the light. The lights started to flicking. Tate's grip on Jasmine's waist was now like steel as he rocked and laughed.

"What is going on?!" Leah screamed while spinning around, "What is going on?!"

In the flickering light, a figure appears. It starts to approach Leah. It's teeth were sharp and tainted red with blood.

"Kill her! Kill her!" Tate screamed, "Kill her! Kill her!"

"Let go!" Jasmine hissed as started to hit Tate's arms to get Tate to let go of her.

When Tate's arms finally release Jasmine, she quickly falls to the floor and starts to crawl away at the same time Tate throws himself onto Leah who starts screaming in fear.

"Get off of me!" Leah screamed as she clawed at the floor. She had to get away. They would kill her. She didn't know these people she had to escape. "Get off of me!"

"Jasmine!" Violet screamed while she looked for her sister, "Jasmine!"

Jasmine continued to crawl towards Violet, "Violet!" She yells back.

At some point, Infantata takes Tate's place onto Leah. It grabs her hair and pulls it back. Tate appears behind the still crawling Jasmine, his face was tattooed, and his mouth was turned down in a frown. Why was she trying to get away? Upset he leans down and grabs her waist pulling her back.

"No!" she screamed as she tried to claw at the floor to get away. She turns on to her back and tries to kick at Tate, "Let go! No! Leave me alone!" She screams.

"Stop fighting" He hissed at her. Tate bends downs and lifts her off the floor; he turns Jasmine so that her back is to his chest and starts to drag her back towards the chair.

"Let m-" she started to yell but Tate wrapped a hand over her mouth.

"JASMINE!" Violet screams louder.

"Get off me!" Leah screams, tears start dripping down her face as the _thing _got closer, "Get off me!"

"Stop! Stop!" Violet begged "Please, stop!" She had no idea where her sister was and she was scared, she was terrified.

Violet screams while Infantata's hand slowly approaches Leah's face. Its claws were sharp and yellow.

"Mommy...?" Leah muttered as she looked into its eyes. Tears were everywhere, her heart was beating fast and she was also dripping in sweat. The Infantata slashed Leah's face. Three deep claw marks appeared on Leah's face as she screamed. Violet finally puts the light on. When she did she saw that Leah was lying on the floor with her hands covering her face and Infantata is nowhere to be found. Tate is back on his rocking chair, a weird grin on his face. Jasmine was in his lap again, his arms were wrapped around her and her head was buried in neck. She was also shaking. Leah quickly stood up and ran towards the exit screaming.

"Will you wait?!" Violet yelled as she went after her.

Tate waited till Violet was out of ear shot before he let Jasmine go, she sprung out of his arms and lend against the wall, her breathing was heavy.

"I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore." Tate said.

"What the hell was that?!" Jasmine asked breathing heavy.

"What are you talking about?" Tate pretended to be confused, "She hit me in the balls and got away. She must have run into a wall or something."

"No," Jasmine shook her head, "Don't act like I'm stupid okay! I saw something! And she didn't hit you. You were too busy trying to get me back in stupid chair."

"What are you talking about?" Tate asked as he slowly walked to her, "Jasmine, you're talking crazy. This is cool. We showed that bitch." He raised a hand to place it in her hair. She jerked back, she did not want him to touch her. Tate looked at her in surprise when she jerked.

"You Lier, Leave me alone!" Jasmine screamed. She was hurt that Tate would lie to her, after she trusted him and told him everything.

She pushes Tate away and runs up the stairs to find her sister.

Tate started to breath hard, he started twitch before he simply scream with emotional pain,

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine was not afraid of anything. At least that was what she thought. She wasn't scared of spiders or the dark. In fact she liked the dark, she liked darkness. Something about it always made her feel sane. Now she has to rethink that. Maybe she was afraid of something. Tate. Tate scared her. He made her feel something she didn't understand. She liked Tate, she liked his hair and how he is honest and blunt and real. He wasn't afraid and he didn't care and to Jasmine that was some new and refreshing. But Tate was not what Jasmine thought, what she saw in the basement that scared her. His face was tattooed, his hair was slicked back, but his eyes, his eyes were empty. Jasmine didn't know what fear was, not until now. Jasmine sat on top of her bed, her back against the wall and her knees pressed up to her chest. She buried her head in her knees, her wavy dark hair falling around her. How did everything go wrong so fast? How come the first guy she wants to get to know scares her?

"Jasmine" a voice mutters.

Jasmine looks up to meet dark eyes. She didn't want him here. She wanted him gone. But he looked so sad how could she send him away when he looks so sad? No, he had to go. He was dangerous, but he did it to help her. To help Violet and her, so wasn't really her fault?

"Jasmine, you know I'm sorry right," Tate said as he climbed onto her bed. His voice was low and it cracked like he was trying not to cry, "I didn't scare you. Not you, never you"

"Why are you here Tate?" Jasmine asked quietly, he shouldn't be here, he lied.

Tate didn't answer her question he just crawled next to her and pushed her knees down until her legs were laying straight down. He then opens her legs and crawls between them, he turns so that his back is resting against her stomach and he lies back so his head is on her stomach.

"I'm sorry," He said again while he grabbed both her wrist and wrapping her arms around himself.

"What was that Tate?" Jasmine asks. She didn't understand. She just wanted to understand.

"It was a friend's little brother" Tate lies. He just wanted Jasmine to forgive him.

Tate was afraid too. Girls were never something he had to deal with when he was in school or alive in general. Sure there were a couple girls he liked maybe even loved but this, this was different. He knows he doesn't love Jasmine, they had only known each other for a couple of weeks. It was too soon to call what they had love, but he did know that this was more than a simple crush. "It was one of my friend's sibling, that was it Jasmine I swear I'm telling the truth." Tate's voice took a desperate turn.

"Okay"

"Okay?" Tate asks he tilts his head to look up at her. His pupils are blown wide.

"I forgive Tate."

Tate looks at her, really looks at her and he likes what he sees inside and out. Jasmine was beautiful, pale skin that had freckles that danced across her nose and under her eyes, her eyes which were a pale blue. Her face was framed with dark brown wavy hair. She was smaller than him by about five inches. She's a women and Tate hasn't failed to notice that for a seventeen year old girl Jasmine has curves. Places where Tate's hands could rest perfectly. Places where he wouldn't mind touching. Inside she was just as beautiful. Tate has noticed that she does small things to help her mom, like putting the water on for tea or unloading the dishwasher and what not. As for her dad no matter how hard she tries to stay mad at him she always makes sure his office is clean and the coffee is ready for him. She always makes sure Violet is never alone and that Violet is happy. He noticed that she is also a bit like him. A bit crazy, the way she looks at things or the ways she zones out, the way he used to, the way he still does.

"I'm sorry" He whispers one more time before he does something he's wanted to do for a while.

He kissed her.

* * *

Violet sat on the bathroom toilet as Jasmine sat on the sink. Jasmine's wrist was red as blood slowly slipped out of the new cuts that were made on her skin. Violet's wrist wasn't in any better condition.

"Why does pain feel good?" Jasmines voice broke the silence that surrounded them.

"I have no idea min." Violet answers honestly.

She had no idea why pain felt so good, the burn and the redness and the scabs. Pain and pleasure so deeply intertwine that she didn't know where one stopped and the other began. When was there too much pain or pleasure? Was there a thing as too much pain?

"Me neither," Jasmine said quietly. Jasmine quickly grabbed toilet paper before the blood dripped on her dark blue almost black jeans.

"One day you're cut to deep Jasmine! One day you're gonna go too far!" Violet almost yells.

"That day isn't today okay, don't worry." Jasmine said as she wipes up the mess around her and on her.

"I'm not going anywhere okay, not with you so you don't have to worry." Jasmine said calmly as she walks out the bath room.

"One day you will!" Violet yells

"Violet what's wrong? Why do you wanna talk about this?" Jasmine asks slowly. Violet was looking pale and frantic.

"You keep cutting deeper one day you won't stop" Violet cries franticly.

Jasmine doesn't say anything and wraps her arms around her sister. Her sister whose scared of her leaving, of her dying.

"I won't go anywhere okay. I'm not some dumb bitch, I'll be fine, we will be fine." Jasmine mutters.

They have to be fine.

* * *

Ben was jogging to try and clear his mind. He thought back to Jasmine's face when she walked in on him and that damn house keeper. The look of disbelief and betrayal on her face made Ben chock up. He needed to fix his family. He needed his wife, his daughters back. Ben had no idea what he would do without them. He fucked up. Why did he have to sleep with his patient, for what, a few minutes? A brown car was following him but he didn't notice as he was lost in his thoughts. Ben jogs down a dusty path; he slows down once he feels someone behind him and he turns to take a look behind him. What he sees is Larry running after him. Ben sneaks behind him and surprises him.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Ben asks as he grabs at him shoulders. The Burnt Man cowers away from him.

"Your family is in danger!" the man quickly responds.

Ben and the man are sitting on a bench. Ben rubbed at his forehead confused. His family was what? In danger?

"What happened to you?" Ben finally asked.

"Pretty, aren't I?" the burnt man smirked, "It's over 70% of my body. I'm Larry Harvey." He introduced himself "And you have to get out of that house."

"I could have you arrested, you know." Ben threated, "Peeking in people's windows is still a crime."

"Even in L.A., they're not gonna put me back into jail." Larry said smirks sadly "I have brain cancer. Terminal, inoperable." He took off his hat and rubbed at his wrinkly head.

"I'm sorry." Ben said sincerely

"Don't be." That's the only reason they let me out. Homicide. Triple homicide. I was in that house for six months before I started hearing voices." Larry chuckles. There's no redemption for him. He pauses, and then looks at Ben directly. "My wife thought I was working too hard." Larry looked down as he thought of her, "My daughter Angie was six. The older one, Margaret, was ten. She looked like her mother. That's funny how it skips a generation like that. I killed them... all. "

Ben slides farther away from the man in shock, how could he kill his family? His wife? His kids?

"Lorraine was ill that night." Larry continued shaking his head, "She took a pill. She went to bed early, my wife. And then I, uh, I put the girls down, and then the voices started."

Larry thought back to that night, the night he killed, he wants to cry. He looks down and sighs. He regretted what he did, he missed his family so much, his wife his kids.

"They told me what to do. I was like... an obedient child."

Larry starts crying, big heavy tears flow down his face, he sniffled before continuing.

"I..." he pauses, "I don't know how I put myself out. I remember that night... but it's like a dream. Have you been sleepwalking? Yeah... Look at my case. Read the transcript."

Ben pushed the case away from him "Listen to me, I'm a doctor. They may not put you back in jail, but I can certainly have you committed to a state mental institution. And trust me, those places make prison look like Club Med. Leave my family alone! Do you hear me?" He yells, that man was scaring him, how dare he threaten my family?

"Please, please, please," Larry begged as he grabbed Ben's arm trying to get him to understand, "you have to get out of there! That place is evil"

"Get off of me!" Ben yells while he pushed the burnt man off him, "Leave us alone! Leave us alone!"

Ben stands quickly and runs away. Larry looks down and shakes his head, when he looks up he's grins"

* * *

Constance looks at herself in the mirror. He turns her head side to side looking at the earring hanging of her ears, the diamonds glittering in the light Moira walks into the room, a rag in her hands so that she could clean, she stops when she sees Constance.

"Put those earrings back." She hissed.

Constance jumps in surprise, "Jesus H. Christ. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Those belonged to Madam." Moira said, "This is her house, not yours."

'Why is it that it is always the old whore who acts the part of a moralistic prude?" Constance said bitterly, "I'd be nervous if I were you, too. When things go missing, they always blame the new maid. I'd move if I were you." She takes off the earrings and puts them back, "Don't make me kill you again."

* * *

Ben is sitting in the kitchen with his head down as he thought about what Larry said to him about getting out of the house. What was wrong with it? It was beautiful and at a great price, the door opens and Vivien enters the house.

"Hey." She said as she sat her purse down own the table.

"Hey." Ben greets as he lifts his head up, he smiles at his beautiful wife.

"What do you want for dinner?" Vivien asks she was shaking with nerves. How will I tell him? Is it too soon? What if he's mad? I'm pregnant, oh god!

"Whatever you want." Ben grins. He is wife was glowing and it was making him feel fuzzy inside.

"I think I want Indian food." Vivien tells him as she walks around the counter looking for a menu.

"You only like Indian food when you're pregnant" Ben pauses, pregnant? Is Vivien pregnant? Oh my god. "Really?"

"Mm." She nods, emotional. She's pregnant. Her face opens up in a huge grin Her face opens up in a huge grin, the first time she's been truly happy. He bolts up, hugs her, kisses her. Finally, after all this effort, they're back. He bolts up, hugs her, and kisses her. Finally, after all this effort, they're back.

"Oh, my God." Ben whispers, he wraps his arms around his wife. He rest his head on top of hers and shuts his eyes tightly pregnant, "Oh, my God. Oh!" He says louder.

Out of the kitchen in the library stood the black rubber man, he is still silent as he watched the couple. He felt sick. _What have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6 Episode 2 Home Invasion

**I'm sorry for the long wait but here we are**

**Again sadly I do not own AHS**

* * *

**1968**

The sun has long since set, the sky a midnight blue, the stars and the moon shining brightly as three beautiful women walk down the stairs of a Victorian house. They were dressed for their night out. The brunette turned her head to look at her companions.

"Come on, girls." She rushed, "Traffic's murder at the Bowl, and I don't want to miss "Light My Fire." She looked forward as she dug through her hand bag

The blonde friend turned to her dark-skinned friend next to her.

"She just wants to blow Jim Morrison." She snipped. The dark-skinned girl smirked but did not comment. The brunette turned and glared slightly before turning her head and walking down the rest of the steps.

The three young women walked in to the sitting room to find the T.V on and Maria as usual sitting in front of it with a book. The blonde looked at the young girl she was slightly fond of. Maria was sweet, she studied hard and she was always kind to her but there were times when they did not get along.

Smiling she said, "Hey, Maria." She paused before she offered, "You want to come see The Doors with us?"

Maria smiled before quickly responding, "I can't. I have an anatomy test tomorrow." She patted at the book in front of her.

"Oh, Maria." The blond frowned while shaking her head slightly, "You're such a square."

Before Maria could respond a slightly older woman walked into the room, Gladys. She was dressed in a white nursing outfit and she was wearing a pair of glasses. Over the white outfit she had a black over coat.

"Can't you girls leave her alone?" She asked, defending the young Maria, "What did she ever do to you?"

The blonde glared at the nurse in training before she snipped, "She refused to pray for my sins."

"I hope you get the clap." The nurse responded to the brunette as she prayed the group of friends would leave. She shrugged off the coat on to the couch.

"Right, guess you lezzies don't have to worry about that." She smirked and chuckled while she turned to her friends.

The nurse rolled her eyes while she sat down on the white couch. She lifted her feet up and set them on the round yellow cushion.

The three women turned and walked out of the large house to enjoy their night. Maria turned back to the textbook on the table and started to underline the things she needed to review with her pencil. _Pinched nerve may cause __acute pain._

Gladys pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her lips. She pulled out a lighter and flicked it open. She lit it and brought the lighter to the end of the cigarette before lighting it. '_Your heart's in the right place, it's your head I'm worried about_.' The mane on the T.V said to the women next to him. It was silent till a large Knock on the glass made Maria jump. She turned to see the brunette women standing there. she smirked and lifted a single middle finger at Maria and Gladys.

"You forget your diaphragm?" Maria said loudly. The brunette frowned again and walked away.

"You can still get the clap with a diaphragm." Maria said with a small smile from her spot on the floor.

"Maria!" Gladys exclaimed while laughing. Maria started to giggle, her eyes crinkled slightly as she laughed.

She looked back down at her texted book. Gladys exhaled a breath of smoke when there was a knock at the door.

"Those bitches." Maria groaned as she stood up and smooth out her skirt.

"Don't answer it." Gladys said while she watched Maria walk to the door.

Maria opened the door expecting to see the three girls but instead was surprised to see a man that had blood on the top of his forehead.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Said the mysteries man as he turned to look at her, "I don't want to bother you, but I'm hurt and needing some help." The man said as his hands gestured towards the blood on his forehead. Maria stared at the man, she had no idea who he was, he could be dangerous. Finally, she let him in.

She sat him on the couch next to her as she pressed a wipe with alcohol on it. Gladys was sitting by the two of them.

"This might sting a little." Maria said

'_Hello, Les_." The woman on the T.V said '_Were you expecting me_?' The man said '_Saw you down on the sidewalk. Seemed to be a very interesting encounter_.'

The man sitting on the couch turned his head and noticed something shiny hanging off her neck. He lifted his hand and lightly griped the necklace. On the necklace was the crucifix.

"You think that Jesus is going to save you?" The man asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm already saved." Maria said with a smile. Gladys looked at the name when he suddenly spoke.

"Hmm."

"We all are." She smiled again, she turned to face Gladys and she smiled too.

"I can't find the source of the bleeding." Maria said confused, she lowered her hand from his forehead. "There's no," she paused and lead back on her knees, "no wound."

Everything was silent, the tension started to rise. The man was silent till her quickly turned and grabbed the bowl on the table next to him. He turned again quickly and slammed the bowl into Maria's head. Maria was knocked out. Gladys quickly stood up and prepared to run and get help.

"Don't get smart!" The man demanded, "It'll only make it worse."

Gladys paused and then she quickly started to scream and she tried to scamper away. The man quickly hopped over the couch. He grabbed Gladys and pushed her on to the floor. He world faded away from her as she blacked out.

"Fatty Patty, Fatty Patty." He taunted as he shut the door behind him.

Drops of water pattered onto Maria's forehead as she regained consciousness. Maria looked ahead of her to find the man that hit her standing there. The T.V was still on and in his hand he held a nurse outfit.

"Wake up, sugar." He said, his voice still emotionless. He threw the outfit to a terrified Maria "Put it on." He demanded.

Maria did not move, "Do it." He demanded again. Maria sniffled as she unfolded the clothes. She started to slip her arm through the sleeve.

"No, not over your clothes." He sighed, "Take them off."

"Please." Maria begged as she slowly unbutton her top, "I'm a virgin."

The man stayed quite as he pulled a shiny object out of his pocket. Maria had no idea what was in his hand till she her the click of a blade opening.

"Strip." He demanded. Maria started to sob softly as she continued to change, the man's emotionless eyes staring at her. When she started to button the blouse the man moved forward.

'_Well, there are no hard and set rules, Les. He's a very sick man_.' The woman on the T.V said.

'_Well, you'll let me know what I can do to help him_.' The man on the T.V responded to her.

"I told you" The man spoke as he twirled to blade between his fingers, "Jesus can't save me."

Maria was laying on her stomach on the white couch. Her hands and feet tied together behind her. He to a deep breath and started to pray. "My Lord God, even now I accept at thy hands cheerfully and willingly, with all its anxieties, pains and sufferings, whatever death it shall please thee to be mine. Amen" she repeated her prayer with her eyes shut. The man slowly stood from where he sat and walked towards her. He started into her reopened eyes and turned his head. Everything was silent as he walked behind Maria. Maria laid still, confused and afraid of where the man went, tears dripped from her eyes. The voices on the T.V continued to talk to each other.

Maria screamed as the blade pierced her back the first time. Once, twice, again and again the blade went through the skin on her back and she screamed in pain. The once white nurse outfit and couch drenched in a dark red blood. Maria screamed till finally she stopped. Just like her heart did.

Tate was staring at Ben while Ben stared at him. No one spoke, they had been quite for a while, just waiting to see who would break the silence first. Ben's cellphone started to ring. He grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D. It was _her _again.

"Sorry." He apologized before ending the call. He set his phone down when Tate spoke.

"So," Tate began his face void of emotion, "what do shrinks think about when a wildly brilliant patient doesn't talk to punish said psychiatrist?" Tate tried to keep his face serious but a smile started to form "I bet you think about sex."

Ben however was not amused. His face was serious when he asked Tate," Do you think about sex a lot?" He regretted the question as soon as he asked it.

"I think about one girl in particular." Tate smirked. His arms resting across the set he was sitting on. "Your daughters. Jasmine mostly." He pauses, "Well come to think of it, Jasmine only." Ben takes a deep breath as a surge of anger coursed through him. "I jerk off thinking about her." Tate continued, "A lot." He added to get his point across. He was not lying. He thought about Jasmine more then he should.

"I'm not comfortable with you talking about my daughter, Tate." Ben said as calmly as he could. He was trying to keep his anger under control as _his patient_ talked about _his daughter._

Tate wanted to upset Ben. He didn't care how. Ben was not helping him get better. "Don't you want to know what I do to her?" Tate asked. He unfolded his legs and rested his hands slightly below his knees. "How I lay her on the bed and I caress her soft skin, make her purr like a little kitten." Tate though back at how close they have been getting. "She's a virgin." He said looking into Ben's eyes. "They get wet so easily."

"Do you turn to these thoughts to comfort yourself in times of stress?" Ben asked trying to change the subject off of Jasmine

"Actually, yes." Tate answered, "I jerk off a lot to make the visions to go away. Blood and the carnage." Tate swallowed, his eyes darkening a bit, "I want the thoughts to go away, and you're not helping me."

"Well, we've only been working together a few weeks now." Ben said. It takes longer than a few weeks to help someone mentally. Tate scuffed and smiled.

"Well, you're sexual, right?" Tate asked trying to set him off again, he lend back into his previous position "Violet told me about the affair with the girl in Boston." Tate shrugged "Not much older than her and Jasmine, she said."

"Our time is up." Ben said quickly. He did not want to bring up the event that single handedly broke his family.

"Bullshit. I don't accept that." Tate said, anger quickly rising.

"Our time is up for today, Tate." Ben repeated.

Tate stared at him for a while before standing up and walking out of the room, he slammed the door. He wanted to be around Jasmine at the moment. Ben rested his elbows on his knees and sighed, over whelmed. He took a deep breath when his phone rang again. He looked at the screen and sighed, _she_ was calling again. He stood up before answering the phone.

"I thought we had an agreement." Ben said harshly, "Do I have to get this number changed?"

"I'm pregnant." _She _said. That phase made Ben's world stop. How could he have fucked up so badly.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a short chapter

Another update tomorrow

* * *

The night was silent, all that could be heard was the occasional cricket. Everyone in the house was asleep. It was around 1:00. A.M. when Jasmine her a knock at her window that woke her. Sitting up on her bed she turned to face her window. She stood up, quietly and slowly she walked up to her window and opened it. There on the ledge sat Tate. Rolling her eyes, she helped him in.

"Thanks" He whispered.

"Come on." She said her voice dripped in a slow sleepiness. They walked to her bed. She climbed under the covers as Tate slipped off his shoes and slip under the sheets behind her. He slid close to her and wrapped his arms around her as she drifted back to sleep. Usually he would say at the foot of her bed but tonight was different.

Around 3:00. A.M. the home safety alarm went off. Ben and Vivien jolted awake.

"Check the girls!" Ben told her as he quickly rushed down stairs.

Once he reached the door he entered the pin _81375 _to stop the alarm. He looked at the door and panic rushed his body as he saw the door was open. He shut the door as Vivien walked down the stairs carrying a bat.

"Did someone break in?" She asked.

"Go back upstairs." Ben told her as he grabbed the bat. He wanted her and the girl to stay upstairs in case someone was still in the house.

"I'm calling the police." Vivien said as she turned to head back up the stairs.

Ben gripped the as he slowly walked around the house checking to see if someone was inside. He flicked on some lights as he turned a corner. When he turned a corner he heard the door to the basement creek open. Raising the bat, he walked slowly down the stairs. He heard her giggling before he saw her. Addie was crouched down dressed in a purple dress and a yellow cardigan. She rolled a red ball into the shadows of the basement before giggling again. Ben lowered the bat and let out a relieved sigh as he approached her.

"Go home, Addie." He told her. She did not move as she giggled again. "Come on." Addie stood up and walked out the basement door. As Ben headed up the stairs he failed to see the red ball roll back towards where Addie was previously at.

"The police are on their way." Vivien said as Ben walked through the door to their room.

"Tell them to forget it - it was only Addie." Ben said, exhausted, "I'm gonna have someone come out and check all the windows and doors, though." He turned to his wife, "If that little freak can get in, anyone can."

"You shouldn't call her that!" Vivien exclaimed, slightly tearing up.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked concerned, "You're shaking."

Vivien closed the bedroom door and sat on the bed, she stayed silent before admitting, "I haven't thrown up, Ben." She looked down before looking up again, "When I was pregnant with the twins, I was sick all the time for two months straight." Ben looked at his wife. Vivien rubbed at her stomach, "There's something wrong with this baby, I can feel it."

"I'd be worried if you didn't think something was wrong after what you went through, with your last pregnancy." Ben lowered his head a bit, "Your anxiety level must be through the roof."

"Don't shrink me." Vivien snapped. She didn't need Ben telling her things she already knew.

"You know what I feel?" Ben asked his wife as he walked toward her and leaned down, "This baby," he pauses, "is why we moved here." He shakes his head "It's our salvation, Viv."

He stretches his arm to places his hand at the back of Vivien's head, he gently pulls her forwards and lightly kisses her lips.

* * *

"I'm pulling and pulling," A woman said, "and this Karen Carpenter "isn't life the shit" elevator music keeps playing."

Ben nodded as he listens to his newest patient describe her dream of being stuck in an elevator. She describes how she is able to get halfway out when the elevator starts up again and chops her in half.

"Chopped in half, like a freaking Ginsu." She explains her voice having no real emotion, "I'm feeling around like, "What the hell, where's my legs, man?"

"Sounds terrifying." Ben comments before asking "How many times have you had this dream?"

"Like, ten." She answers, "I mean, not a lot freaks me out, but this shit's serious." She gestures towards her stomach before explaining, "Like, if I'm with some dude and he touches my belly, I get all squirrelly."

Ben nods while writing down what she says. Her next question throws him off.

"Is it weird living in Murder House?" Her voice was slow and empty of any emotions. Her eyes however light up when saying 'Murder House'

"Excuse me?" Ben squints at her looking up from his notepad. "What do you mean, the" He hesitates a bit wondering how his patient knew this was the infamous murder house and why she was asking about it, "the crime that took place here?" He paused again "Were you aware of that before you came to see me?"

"Dude," She raises a dirty blonde eyebrow before stating "you're on the Murder House tour." Ben should have know this.

"I see." Ben sighed lifting his head slightly "I had assumed you found me through the Screen Actors Guild insurance list."

"Yeah," She said quickly shaking her head in agreement, " yeah, totally." She realized she had made a mistake and tried to quickly fix it " Then I got here, and I couldn't believe it." She smiled "I almost didn't ring the bell. But then I thought, "This must be my lucky day."

Ben stared at her eyes that seem to have a glint of something he could not seem to place when she talked about the house.

"So," he laughs softly " your career," Ben was trying to switch the conversation back to her so that he could attempted to solve why she kept having that elevator dream, "how's that going?"

"Kind of slow." She answered quickly. She looked up from her lap and smiled "Did the murder happen in here?"

"I don't know, Bianca." Ben dismissed her, trying to turn the topic of discussion back on her nightmares " I'm more interested in your nightmare." Ben paused the next question was a delicate question " Have you ever suffered from any sexual abuse?"

"Like molested?" Bianca asked pushing her lips together.

Ben nodded yes.

"No"

"Sounds to me like your dream is an expression of some emotional pain you're repressing." Ben looked at her feeling as though he is having so sort of progress with her. "Part of you feels... separate, shutdown." She looks away. "You're reaching for it like you reached for your missing legs, but" Ben shook his head trying to find the right words, "all you find is a bloody stump."

"What do you think might be shut down in you, Bianca? " He finally asks her

"I don't know." Bianca tilts her head "I think I'm just afraid of being cut in half."


	8. Chapter 8

Violet looked at Jasmine as she read her book, music was playing in the background. Jasmine was sitting criss-cross on her bed in a pair of black tights and a large shirt that she was pretty sure was Tate's. She took the time to simply stare at her.

"Jasm-" Violet began to speak but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I turned it down." Jasmine said to the door without looking up

"What do you want?" Violet asked her mother as she stood up to open the door.

She was holding a plate that contained two cupcakes. One was decorated with purple frosting and had a candied violet flower on top while the other had red frosting with a candied jasmine flower.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Violet yanked the door open while Jasmine gently shut her book.

"Hi." Vivien greeted when the door was fully open. "Our kooky neighbor made you cupcakes." Sge gestured to the plate she was holding

"Nice" Jasmine commented.

"Huh.A candied violet and a jasmine one That's clever." Violet said.

"Want to watch a movie?" Vivien asked walking into Jasmine's room. "I figured since your dad's gone tonight, we could have a little girl's night." She plopped down next to Jasmine.

"I rather no." Jasmine said as soon as the question left Vivien's mouth.

"Yeah. No, thanks." Violet answered at the same time as Jasmine.

"Thought it might be fun to hang out." Vivien said slightly bummed neither one of her daughters wanted to spend time with her.

"Can't. Homework." Violet looked down at the book in her lap

"I'm reading." Jasmine lifted the closed book.

"Are you two mad at me about something?" Vivien looked at them confused.

"You can have my cupcake, since you know you are eating for two." Jasmine looked into her mother's eyes.

Vivien paused, eyes wide. They knew.

"What, you think we're stupid?" Violet snapped lifting the plate and passing it to her mother.

"You stopped drinking wine at dinner, and you're gaining weight in your face." Violet pointed out.

"Plus all the Indian food." Jasmine thew in.

"I was gonna tell you tonight." Vivien tried to defend herself. She thought they would be thrilled to find out that they would have a little brother or sister after last time.

"You know the statistics, when you have a baby over 40." Violet tried to make her feel bad. She did not want to be put through another potential lost and neither did Jasmine.

"Yeah, I do." Vivien nodded . She paused looking at both her daughters, "You want to talk about it?"

"No, Not really" Jasmine said.

"Violet?"

"No, thanks. I'm good." Violet shook her head.

Vivien sighed as she stood from the bed. She was walking to the door when Violet spoke again.

"Having a baby isn't going to keep you and Dad together, if that's what you're thinking." Violet poked at that delicate topic.

"Wow, Violet." Vivien tensed up confused why she would say something so cruel. "I am really appreciating your optimism on this. Really am."

"You can't get mad at her for stating the truth. Another baby isn't gonna help anything. If anything it could make this worse." Jasmine defended her sister. What was he mom even thinking. This family was broken and they wanted to add another person to it when they can barely keep it together with the members they have now.

"Come on," Vivien glared slightly, "go ahead and say all your mean things."

"I think you're weak." Violet threw at her.

"Okay." Vivien said softly as she turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Sighing Jasmine stood up grabbing the plate of cupcakes on her way to the door. She opened the door and set the little cakes on the floor before shutting the door again and heading toward the bed.

INSERT LINE BREAK

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _ That was all Vivien heard as she tried to watch a movie upstairs in bed with Hailey. Sighing she stood up and petted Hailey on her way out the room. She walked down the steps in to the front door.

"Who is it?" Vivien asked as she looked through the peephole.

A woman turned "Excuse me, ma'am." She said, "I don't want to bother you, but I'm hurt and needing some help." She gestured to the blood coming from her hairline dripping onto her forehead.

"What happened to you?" Vivien asked cautiously.

"I'm hurt and needing some help." She hesitated, "Open the door."

"Well, you said that." Vivien said slowly still looking out the peephole, "Can you tell me what happened? How did you get hurt?"

"Can't you see the blood on my face?" She was getting desperate. If Vivien did not let her in the reenactment would not be the same, she looked behind herself to make it somewhat realistic, "He's out here. Let me in." She heard the click of a dork locking "What kind of woman are you?" Vivien said nothing but continued to look out the peephole, "He's coming. He's gonna stab me!" Bianca said louder.

"I'm-I'm" Vivien stuttered, afraid, "I'm gonna get help." Bianca began to bang on the door again. "I'm calling 911."

Vivien quickly walked to where her phone was charging only to see it missing from its usually. The persistent banging on the door had stopped. Vivien quickly turned around and walked slowly towards the door. She looked out the peephole only to found the woman gone.

"Jasmine!" She yelled, "Violet! Girls! Answer me!"

"Christ we're coming" Jasmine grumbled coming down the stairs next to Violet.

"How am I supposed to finish my homework if you keep interrupting?" Violet snapped before seeing her mother's face.

"What's the matter?" Jasmine asked.

"Where are you phones?" Vivien asked quickly.

"In my bag upstairs." Violet answered

"Mine's on my bed." Jasmine said after her

"Go, go, go, go, go get it." Vivien said, panicky, "Dial 911."

The doorbell rings. All three of the Harmon women turn towards the door.

"Who's at the door?" Jasmine asked.

"Just go into your room, lock the door, don't come out until I tell you... now!" Vivien ordered.

Both girls turned quickly and push each other up the stairs. Jasmine and Violet both run into Jasmine's room. Jasmine shuts the door behind her, locking it quickly and launches towards her bed. Violet is beside her and she dumps her bag onto the bed.

"I can't find my phone." Jasmine says to her sister.

Violet could not find her either. Unknowingly to the twins behind them a person wearing a black mask had walked into the room and was slowing making their way toward the girls.

"Stop it!" Vivien screamed into thin air as she grabbed a candle holder. "I am not letting you inside this house! I have called 911." She yelled at the door, "The police are on their way!" When she finally looked through the peephole she had seen the same woman again only this time she also donned the same black mask. Behind Vivien stood another person in a ski mask. The ski masked human approached her. Vivien turned around as she felt a presence behind her. When she saw the masked man she opened her mouth and let out a scream.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have money." Vivien begged, "Please just take anything." Vivien looked at her daughters as they sat in chairs next to hers.

"We're not here to rob you." A feminine voice said, "Masks off." The trio took their mask off. "The transcript was very clear." The woman from the front door started to explain, "The nurses saw R. Franklin; he had nothing to hide." She looked down at her watch "12 minutes."

"Then the fun begins." Bianca smirked.

"I have a surprise for you." The nameless woman said.

"No way." The only male in the group said in awe.

"I got it on eBay." The nameless woman said proudly. " Authenticated. It's the one he used to bash Maria."

"Let me see it." The man went to grab it, a pleased smile on his face. " Holy shit." He said quietly once he had it in his hands. :"Can feel the energy in this. This is bitchin'."

"Who goes first?" Bianca asked turning back to the Harmons tied to the chairs. "Which one is Gladys?"

The nameless woman squinted before pointing the knife at Vivien first before settling on Jasmine. A nurse outfit was throw at her.

"Fuck that! No way am I putting this on." She said throwing the getup away from herself.

"You have to. Everything has to be perfect." Bianca said calmly.

"Take your clothes off!" The man said roughly as he grabbed a part of the over-sized shirt she wore and tugged till a ripping noise was heard.

"No!" Jasmine screamed

"Jasmine!" Violet yelled, afraid for her sister.

"Put it on me!" Vivien screamed

"Mom!" Jasmine yelled for her.

"Oh, you'll all be wearing uniforms. R. Franklin hated nurses." The nameless woman swung the knife around, "He had a bad experience with the mercury in a broken thermometer." She smirked, "That's why he took Gladys" She pointed at Jasmine with the knife, "upstairs and drowned her in the tub." she walked up to Vivien,"And you, Maria - he saved you for last." She than walked over to Violet, "Well you, You're an extra will kill you anyways."

"R. Franklin was the first. Before Manson. He changed the culture." Bianca smiled softly, "We're paying tribute to him."

"We're not going to be part of your reenactment." Vivien shook her head them. She just her daughters and herself to be safe.

"Put this on. You won't like it if I have to make you." The woman threw the outfit at Jasmine again.

Jasmine stood up from the floor slowly. She looked at her sister and her mother before she threw the outfit at the woman and headbutted her. She took off towards the kitchen as she ran Vivien kicked out her feet so that the man would fall. That caused her to fall back into Violet and they both tumbled backwards. Jasmine made it to the doorway of the kitchen. When she turned back to look where the other people went she felt a hand wrap around her mouth and she was tugged backwards. She screamed but it came out muffled. When she looked back to see who it was she was relieved to see it was Tate.

"Tate," She said quietly, terrified, " they're trying to kill us!"

Tate gripped her arms "You have to get them to the basement." He wanted to get her out of danger as soon as possible.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said hysterical.

"The basement!" Tate shook her a bit, "Just do it!"

Tate pressed himself into the wall as he heard foot steps. The two women came and dragged Jasmine out of the closet she was in. Tate was gone.

* * *

"Some serious art, man." The man looked around the room, "Why are you trying to cover it up?"

"Decided I didn't like it." Vivien answered from her position on the floor. Violet next to her in a similar situation.

"It's all over, Mama, child" The man taunted as he stood their chairs up. "Nobody's coming to help you."

"You don't have to, you know. You could just stop it." Vivien tried to reason with him.

"Please." Violet begged, her head spinning from the fall.

"Oh, but I don't want to, silly." He smiled

"Well," Vivien started to speak when she saw Addie, "I don't think you're gonna kill me tonight, 'cause I think that someone is going to stop this, and they're gonna get help, and you all are gonna fry."

"Brutal." He whispered, he turned around but addie was already gone.

Jasmine pulled on the white stockings to finish the nurses look.

"What's taking you so long?" The woman asked impatiantly.

" So, are these vintage?" Jasmine asked.

"Nurses' catalogue." She answered, she turned to the door to see Bianca talking a bit out of a purple cupcake, "Really? You're eating?"

"It was, like, sitting there saying, "Eat me." Bianca explained herself.

"Step on it!" The woman turned back to Jasmine, Time's a-wastin', sister."

"Tell me what's going on downstairs." Jasmine asked quickly i return as she finished getting dressed.

"You got all the cell phones?" The woman ignored her and asked.

"Yeah, I…" Bianca stopped and blinked " I told you. The one in the kitchen and... Ooh, stomachache."

"Answer me!" Jasmine demanded. "What's he doing to my mother?"

"Jesus, I'm gonna shit myself." Bianca groaned.

"Not in the staging area!" The woman yelled.

"Just don't start without me" Bianca said in slight pain.

Jasmine looked around before attempting to run.

"Are you kidding me?" The woman said before looking at her watch "It's 10:57. Get in the tub" She walked towards the door to yell out, "Bianca, it's almost time!" She turns back to Jasmine who was standing in the tub. "You have to put someone under water for three minutes until they lose consciousness. The brain begins to die from oxygen deprivation."

Jasmine with her plain in mind begins to chuckle.

"This is funny to you?" The woman snaps clearly angry.

"No." Jasmine answered looking at the woman, "What's funny is how you think you know everything about this house, and you clearly don't" She pointed to the tub she was standing in, "This isn't even the right tub."

"Second floor bathroom." The woman said confused and slightly offended. "I used to study the crime scene photos."

"The one he used is in the basement. We remodeled this bathroom."Jasmine smirked slightly while still standing in the tub.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?" The woman looked at her as if she was stupid.

"It's a grimy claw-foot tub with a chrome faucet." Jasmine tilted her head. "Go look."

"Bianca?!" She yelled for her companion who had seem to disappear.

* * *

"This isn't right" Bianca spit out as she vomited, "You guys?" She called out. "Fiona?" She called again. "I think I need to go to the hospital." She waddled over to the bathroom clenching her stomach. "Maybe we can come back later and finish this." She stopped. "Hey." She said when she did not see Jasmine and Fiona standing in the bathroom. Tate's Reflection crossing the mirror. "Where'd you guys go?"

Tate walked over and stood at the doorway. He stared at the woman who was trying to kill the Harmons. The woman who was trying to kill Jasmine. He walked forward axe in hand as the woman, Bianca, spun around. Once she faced him he swung the axe at her midsection. She screamed quietly unable to truly scream out because of the pain. Tate tore the axe out of her and grunted as he swung again.

Blood coated the walls of the hallway. Bianca dragged herself along the wall as she bleed out. she grunted in pain as she attempted to get out of the house get call for help. If she could make it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this chapter is months late. I'm sorry guys. This chapter is not my best work. I am also editing the whole story. I'll psot the edited chapters after the story is completed. I hope you guys enjoy this. This is the last chapter to the episode Home Invasion. **

**7/25/2016**

* * *

"I hate these latches." The man struggled to put a cross necklace on around Vivien's neck. " Too small for my fingers."

"Let me do it," Vivien said hoping he would say yes and untie her.

"I got it." The man said into her walked over and grabbed a knife, he leaned down close to Vivien's face and cut at the ties around her arms and legs. "Dress-up time. Get up. Don't try anything."

"Could you turn around?" Vivien asked.

"No." The man said sharply

"Then I will." She turned and let jacket slip off her shoulders.

"Stupid-looking uniform. I totally get why he hated nurses."

Vivien stood still for a second feeling the man's eyes on her. She turned around sharply and threw the nurse uniform at his face. She attempted to run but he tackled her down to the ground.

"I don't give a shit how you're dressed!" He yelled at her as he grabbed his knife. Vivien spotted the bowl in the corner of her eyes trying to reach for it. She yelped when her hands enclosed the bowl. She brought the bowl up sharply and connected it to his head. She quickly got on top of him and smashed the bowl three times into his face. Standing up she Turned to Violet.

"Sweetheart?" She asked.

When she heard no reply she rushed over. Violet's eyes were closed but she was breathing. Vivien placed her hands over Violet's heart. Her pulse was steady.

Jasmine lead Fiona down the basement steps. She followed but kept a knife pressed into Jasmine's incase she would try anything. She was not taking any risk. Tate watched from a corner as they came down the steps. He glared at the knife so close to Jasmine. He wanted to kill Fiona but he could not… Not yet at least.

"You'd better not be messing with me." Fiona warned her pressing the knife ever so harder into her back.

"It's down here, around the corner." Jasmine said just as the lights went out. She quickly ran from Fiona.

"Where are you?!" Fiona yelled when she felt her move. She spun around a few time to look.

"Over here, you stupid bitch." Tate's voice echoed around the basement, "I've already filled it with water for you." He was standing next to a tub.

Fiona slowly walked closer to the tub only to see a large body already in it. Tate stared at Fiona. A growing smile on his lips. Fiona had no idea what was coming for her.

* * *

Vievin frantically ran down the halls. Her heart stopping as she looked at the walled drenched in blood. She could not find Jasmine anywhere.

* * *

Fiona walked slowly towards the tub wondering who the teenage male was in front of her. Last time they checked there was no one in the house other than the three females. She continued to slowly walk towards the tub, stopping when she peeked inside. There laid a slightly plus sized woman in a nurses uniform. _Who the hell is this? _ Her mouth slightly parted in horror as she stared at the woman

* * *

Vivien could not breath as she finally reached the bathroom only to spot a puddle of blood.

* * *

Fiona gasped loudly once the woman quickly sat up from the tub. Her terrified scream echoed around the house

* * *

Vivien's head snapped to the side once she hear a scream filled with terror. She quickly fled from the bathroom doorway and continued her frantic run down the halls. She ran down the stairs and sighed in relief at the sight of Jasmine dragging a groggy violet to the front door. Her daughters were safe. She picked up her pace down the stairs

"Jasmine!" She grasped her daughter's shoulders, "Violet!" She helped Jasmine drag violet quickly to the front door and ushered her children out of it.

"Help!" Vivien scream as her and her daughters ran down the street away from their home, "Somebodyhelp us!" She continued to scream, "Call the police! Help!"

* * *

The man rolled to his side gasping in pain. He tilted his head up and saw a silhouette walk across the door frame in the other room.

"What the hell...?" He gasped, "Why aren't you dead?"

He dragged himself up "Fiona!" His voice was hoarse as he called to his companion "The bitch is going downstairs!" He warned

He slowly dragged himself down stairs. His body felt heavy as the steps creaked underneath him. His head ached and his grip tightened around the knife he held in his right hand. The person who he concluded was the dark haired girl walked behind him again.

Frustrated that nothing went to plan he yelled, "I'm just gonna kill her, man; this is bullshit!"

He headed towards where he saw the figure walk "Fiona?" he called out but stopped once he saw her. There she laid next to a full tub. Her throat slit. He gasped quietly in horror as he stared at her. He looked up and froze when he spotted two different women standing the to the tub. They were both dressed in crisp white nurses uniforms. Except the uniforms were not all white. Both women had what looked like stab wounds that pierced their uniforms. Where the holes were, they dripped in red.

* * *

"Jesus H. Christ." Constance said quietly as she walked in and saw fully what laid on the basement floor, there laid Fiona and her male companion. Their throats slit. "Was this your handiwork?" She asked her son without looking at him

"No." He responded

"It was them." Moira added .

"We have to get rid of the bodies…" Tate said, snapping into action. "if you want him to keep treating me." He did not want the Harmon's to live. That would mean Jasmine would leave and he could not have that.

"I'll get the shovel, you get the bleach." Moira said sadly, more souls were now trapped in this house. The tree continued to stare sadly at an unavoidable end.

* * *

"So you were in Boston when this all took place, Dr. Harmon?" Detective Collier asked Ben.

"Yes." He answered

"What was your business there?"

"Uh, I was seeing a patient…" Ben said, which was not a lie, "Ginny Blevens." That however, was a lie.

"A, uh... real patient?" The detective asked, sensing Ben's confusion he clarified, "Unlike... her, I mean?" He showed Ben Bianca's file, "This is the female you say you saw on Wednesday morning?"

"Yes. Yes, that's her." Ben confirmed to the detectives, "She must have been casing the house." "He pieced it together I'd... I'd never seen her before."

"And you won't see her again. We found her six blocks from here practically cut in half." The detective said analyzing the couples reaction. "Looks like maybe she couldn't go through with it. Ran off. Her friends went after her, tried to do a Black Dahlia on her."

"Seems your attackers were obsessed with famous L.A. murders." The other detective said, taking a breath he continued, "Had a little club going. Planned to re-create more than a few."

"We're still looking. Don't worry." Assumed the other detective "Even in a town this big, people don't just disappear." He started to pile up his papers and rose from his seat. "I'm gonna check the kitchen for more prints." Both detectives now stood and left the room.

Jasmine and Violet stood at the doorway watching. Once the detectives started to leave the room the twin girls entered. Ben rose from his seat to talk to his daughters

"Your mom said that you told her that Tate helped you escape?" He questioned Jasmine.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"Thanks for not dragging him into all that." Violet said. She's grown fond of the boy that's infatuated with her sister.

"What was he doing in the house?" Ben asked concerned.

"How should I know?" Jasmine answered honestly.

"Jasmine…" Ben trailed off.

"You think I let him in? I don't know why Tate was here." Jasmine snapped at him, Upset that he would accuse her.

"I'm glad he was." Violet stepped, "You weren't."

"You were in Boston instead of being with your family" Jasmine snapped again.

The girls walked off, Violet however stopped at the doorway and turned to her mother.

"You were really brave, Mom." Vivien nodded softly. Violet shot one more look at Ben before walking off after her sister.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Ben said softly looking at his wife.

"Me, too." She responded, Her voice monotone, "But you're here now."

"That's right." Ben agreed, smiling slightly that his wife would say that, "I'm home."

Vivien started to stand from her set "No, you're not." She turned her back to Ben, "We're selling this house."


	11. Important

Hello my beautiful readers. Sorry for the delay and the unedited trash I have published. This is an important message. I am terrible when it comes to editing. I am absolutely horrible, so I am looking for some one to work with me for editing. This meaning I need someone who is a good editor and likes this story to work with me to improve it. If you do become my , is it a beta reader? I'm not sure, editor that means you'll get chapters of this story days or even weeks before its published. You'll see ideas that I may cut out. You'll see sides of Jasmine Harmon that people may never see. If you are interested either message me here at , Direct message me on Instagram . I'll pick someone and will message that person. Anyways thank you guys for being so great with this story. The reason I don't update a lot is editing. I suck at it. Anyways, I love you guys.


End file.
